


烟花心愿

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 14





	烟花心愿

01

谁说只有情侣才能够一起看烟花。

说这句话的时候王九龙的阴茎还翘立地挺着，后面张九龄才刚拔出来，王九龙便有些站不住。接近年底的身体有些疲惫，受不住每日的做爱，王九龙讨饶地说今晚要轻一点，果然张九龄就只拉着他做了一次。

烟卷的火光微弱地亮着，张九龄吸了一口转头过来，看着王九龙。他在消化刚刚王九龙的话，王九龙说老大，跨年有一场烟花，要一起去看吗？不是情侣也能一起看烟花的，很多人一起去。

不是情侣，看什么烟花。张九龄莞尔，随口说了一句好啊。因为这两个字，王九龙欢欣雀跃，撑起身子靠过来含住张九龄的乳尖吮吸着。

才刚说累不想来的人，这时候翻身上来还抬着眼看向张九龄，等张九龄的夸奖也是在勾引张九龄。最受不住的就是这个，张九龄摸着王九龙的头，要王九龙上来，把嘴里的烟给他咬过去，曲膝直接分开王九龙的腿。

“再来一次？”

王九龙就着张九龄的烟，懒散地笑着：“来呗，你陪我去看烟花就成。”

02

今年的羽绒服穿得特别早，王九龙在自己的衣柜里来回挑了好几件都没看上满意的。今天有约会，拍照要好看，羽绒服穿着有点臃肿，不漂亮。

“你穿牛仔夹克，不要命了？”张九龄冷冷地看着王九龙身上的衣服，把手里的抱枕砸过去，“滚回去给我重新穿。”

“不好看。”

“那件蓝白的，毛茸茸的。”张九龄没给王九龙选择权，他早早就换好了衣服游戏都打了半天了，再不出门没电了。王九龙磨蹭了太久了，不就换个衣服。

你妈的。

王九龙你还画眼影，涂唇蜜了？

不好看吗？王九龙凑过去，眨了眨眼睛搂着张九龄的手臂：“我特意打扮的，好久没约会了。”

为了看烟火可不要甜蜜一点吗，老大，咱俩吃什么？

吃屎。

算下来这是和王九龙第六次一起跨年了。这一年他们有了许多的变化，比从前更忙碌了些，又好像一直都在一起。两人忙碌起来不似从前那般交心，但没变的是两人没少上床。

他们床上的交锋比平日里的真心话都多。两个人谁也没说谁在一起，自然而然地就滚在了一起，就像平常问一起去吃什么那样简单。王九龙没多矫情，床上叫得开，床下也拎得清。

就像现在，王九龙吃辣被烫到耳根发红，吹着气狂喝冰水那双眼睛也只盯着张九龄看。

真是傻子，慢点吃不好吗？

03

看烟花是要许愿的。

自从城内禁放烟花爆竹，很难见到一次大规模的烟花燃放。一飞冲天的烟花在最漆黑的夜里绽开，给了夜空最绚烂的色彩和明亮。

不知道是谁先说起来的，烟花绽开的样子很美，也像流星。如果对着烟花许愿的话或许会如对着流星那般心想事成，很是灵验。就是这样，王九龙才想要张九龄答应陪自己来，来看这场烟花。

对于张九龄，王九龙藏了很多的小心思。这些心思在他的心里生长着，占据着王九龙的每一寸心房。他不敢将这些心思告诉张九龄，他怕他说出口了，张九龄会远离他。

会有这样的情况，两个人连床都上了，却没有说过一次喜欢和爱。身体最先接触了，最先贴近了，可是那颗心不知道该靠在哪里。虽然王九龙和张九龄上床了，但是他这样的人，如果认真起来会很认真，固执倔强的谁都劝不了的那种认真。

他喜欢张九龄，想要在跨年这一天，想要在这样的特殊时间里，和张九龄一起度过。他向着烟花许愿，闭上眼睛在心里默默念着他的愿望：希望新的一年里，张九龄能说出喜欢我这样的话来。希望新的一年里，能够和张九龄谈一场真正的恋爱。

新的一年里，拜托了。

张九龄才不明白王九龙的心思，他只是双手揣在兜里对着夜空吸了吸鼻子。距离烟花绽放还有段时间，广场上所有的人都无所事事，也不乏有人期待着接下来的烟花。

装作漫不经心的样子，张九龄撞了撞王九龙的手臂：“你等下，要许什么愿望，想好了吗？”

“当然。”王九龙搓着手，“就是为了这个愿望来的。”

“什么愿望？”张九龄问他。

04

其实张九龄不相信这种对着烟花许愿的事情，相信愿望成真不如自己努努力。这种事情骗一骗青春少女也就算了，王九龙这样的笨蛋为什么会相信。

烟花很漂亮，绽开在夜空，盛放着最后的绚烂，掉落着归于黑夜。周围的情侣欢呼鼓掌，大广场上的倒计时也在一秒一秒地减少着。

不知道王九龙许了什么愿望，那样真诚的模样，有什么事情是他要放在心上的吗？张九龄思索了许久也想不出来，他等着王九龙许完愿转过头来，他和王九龙四目相对。

是个接吻的好时机，张九龄盯着王九龙的嘴唇看，已经不用言说的默契让他拉着王九龙的衣领让王九龙弯下腰来。唇就要送过去，被王九龙躲了过去。

“不接吻吗？”张九龄还以为，王九龙想要接吻呢。

以什么样的身份接吻呢，王九龙认真地看着张九龄，现在这一天就是想要和张九龄挑明自己的想法，如果张九龄来了，他一定会表白。张九龄来了，在一年最后这一天，最后这几秒钟里，王九龙和他一起度过。

“想知道我刚才许了什么愿望吗？”

“你不是说，说出来就不灵了吗？”张九龄松开了王九龙，看着远处的烟花，“其实许愿最没用，还不如你说出来，说不定我能满足你。”

说出来，就能够满足吗？

只要说出来吗？

王九龙整理了自己的心绪，看着张九龄道：“张九龄，我喜欢你，想要你做我的男朋友。”

这样的愿望，说出来，你会帮忙实现吗？

05

广场上的倒计时一秒一秒地流逝着，不知道是谁先喊的，十、九、八、七.........

张九龄和王九龙就那么看着，没有谁先开口。说出口就石沉大海的愿望，果然还是不能够实现，是自己妄想了是吗？

其实能和张九龄上床就可以了，何必要再执着喜不喜欢，爱不爱呢。喜欢和爱，最后不都是上床为终结吗？

六、五、四.........

可是好喜欢他，想要得到他，成为了情侣不管身体和心都会是自己的，那样一个人，完整地属于自己。

三.........

“王九龙。”张九龄率先开口，他冲王九龙勾了勾手指，“你过来点。”

二.........

王九龙听话地走过来一些，但是还不够，张九龄叫他把腰弯下来，再靠近一些。

一！

时间指向了0，全新的一年开始了，一切都是崭新的，一切都是未知的。新的一年第一分钟里，王九龙被张九龄抓着衣领，按着后脖颈交换了一个轻柔的吻。

吻在时间跳动的那一瞬间，王九龙只觉得自己的心都要跳了出来，他感觉到张九龄收紧了双臂，将他紧紧搂住。

他们在全新的一年的第一分第一秒内接吻，就像许许多多的情侣一样，做着最浪漫的事情。如果这一切是真的就好了，如果张九龄真的是他的男朋友。

“也不是不行。”

张九龄说这句话的时候，王九龙都没反应过来。什么不行，什么是行的。愣在原地的王九龙就这样赢来了张九龄的一记白眼和嫌弃，张九龄抬脚就要踹王九龙，就这样王九龙也不躲。

真是傻子，张九龄摇了摇头：“不是只有情侣才会做这种事吗。一起跨年，在零点的时候接吻。”

“王九龙，烟花不能够满足你的愿望，只有我能。你想要什么愿望，我都满足你。”

仔细想了想，如果这辈子我只能选择和一个人上床，和一个人恋爱，和一个人迎接未来每一个新开始。

那么这个人，我希望是你。

没听过什么情话，王九龙觉得，和张九龄相比，自己还是幼稚了点。就像现在，张九龄对他说着什么让他心神不宁，心跳加快的话，他脑海中只想着快点扑到张九龄的身上去，蹭着他的脸颊。

王九龙很俗气，能说出来的话，只有一句喜欢你。

“新年快乐。”张九龄笑着对王九龙道。

新年里的第一声祝福，要说给心爱的人听。王九龙忍着眼角里泛出来的泪花，他都不知道自己为什么要湿润了眼眶，他后退几步，冲向前蹭着张九龄的脸紧紧地抱着张九龄。

“新年快乐。”王九龙也笑着对张九龄道。

Fin


End file.
